


Camouflage

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 大庭广众H, 女装, 架空世界, 间谍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 用口红在你的大腿上写上我的标记





	Camouflage

当大钟的指针走过10时，远处驶来的马车恰巧停在了路灯下，穿着白色礼服的绅士从黑漆漆的车厢里跨了出来。他抬眼看着那仍旧光鲜亮丽的酒店招牌，冲着迎上来的门童笑问道：“‘拍卖会’开始了吗？”  
“尊贵的先生，‘拍卖会’还没有开始。”  
白衣绅士点了点头，他从口袋里拿出怀表刚想说些无关紧要的话来打发等待的时间时，另一辆马车在此刻由远及近极速驶来。绅士看了眼停在车夫的脸，赶紧收起怀表、戴上白色手套，他弓着身为里面的人打开了车门，一只穿着艳红高跟鞋的脚从中跨了出来，门童目不转睛地盯着那露出的性感脚踝一路往上看去——那是一个比起寻常女子体格更为宽大的女士，说她的骨架像是男人的都不为过。

可是，这个人依旧很好看。

“你今晚很漂亮。”绅士没有吝啬自己的赞美之词，他向这位女士伸出了手臂。  
还未曾开口回应的女士冷冷地瞥了他一眼，在抬手挽上绅士手臂的同时，“她”另一只踏着高跟鞋的脚也从马车中跨了出来，高开叉的修身连衣长裙也随之晃动——或许更加曼妙的“秘密”就掩藏在这若隐若现的诱人腿部曲线后。  
在这样的想法冒出后，就算是为特殊宴会而训练出来的门童也变得失礼了起来，他艰难地吞下一口口水，忘记本职工作地站在了原地。绅士轻蔑地哼笑了一声，他摘下了帽子毫不客气地用其压在门童的脸上，阻隔了那下流的探究目光。

“再看，就挖了你的眼睛。”简单、粗暴且有着很强的占有欲。  
门童额角冒着冷汗，他毕恭毕敬地低下了不该肆意窥探的目光，目送着那双红色高跟鞋和褐色皮鞋消失在走廊的尽头后，才敢再度直起身。

是了，这场特殊盛宴的与会者中没有普通人，他们皆是有着光鲜地位、内在漆黑的人物，所有仅供服务的小人物们都得在这里步步为营，才能活着领到高额工资。  
门童擦了擦汗，再次挺直了背脊，迎接还有可能会迟到的客人。

 

“太过了，源氏。”  
半藏双手环胸，他睥睨着从刚才开始就演得过于出格的弟弟。而身为绅士扮演者的家伙此刻像是被染上了些这个身份的特质，他弯下腰执起眼前“女士”的手背轻轻一吻后，抬起头用真挚的眼神望着其美丽的“女伴”说：“因为哥哥今天实在是……令人大开眼界。”  
这话中含着的露骨意味太过明显，根本就不像是个训练有素的特工该有的。半藏冷哼了一声，他伸出两指抬起“绅士”的下巴，警告道：“我没有教过你那么溢于言表的东西。”  
“但你教过我灵活应对。”  
话音刚落，源氏就起身握住了自己下巴上的手指，他贴着半藏的小腹，转身就把他哥哥压在自己和身后的电梯墙壁之间，炙热的鼻息倾吐在裸露在外的皮肤上，原本就狭小的空间里只剩下暧昧的喘息。  
“源氏你……”  
“嘘。”  
“叮——！”电梯门打开，它在一个意料之外的地方停下了，身后的嘈噪声随之而来，门外几人没有对电梯内正在进行不雅举动的两人感到惊讶，他们倒觉得这是个习以为常的画面似的，甚至还对眼看着要发生不可描述事情的两人高谈起了今天的“商品”……

“听说这次有东亚的‘货’？”  
“刚才是谁在说一定要买下土耳其的‘货色’？”  
“哈哈，你在拍卖会结束后要来试试吗？听说他们训练有素，很习惯多人服务……”

明显的不法交易。  
半藏的目光略过源氏的肩头，他伸手按上了眼前的胸口，并以迅捷的速度从那西装内衣口袋里拿出了微型监听器。源氏低头看着压在自己心口上的手，他眨了眨眼睛，顺势握上那只手就吻上了那被人细心抹上口红的唇，缓慢的厮磨着就像是为了染上与其相衬的色彩。  
“嗯……”细碎的声音从男人们的身后传来，它像是诱饵似的引得前头几个人的眼中有了好奇，在窃窃私语几番后有人转过身，目光也随之大胆地看了过来。  
半藏瞧见了上钩的猎物，他启齿探入源氏的口腔，像是发出某种信号般的略过他弟弟的齿间，有着多年配合的搭档自然立马心领神会。源氏就像普通的放浪纵欲者一样霍地抱起情人的双腿，这使得“女郎”夹着窃听器的双指也理所应当地勾上了绅士的脖子。

“叮——！”电梯到达目的地的声音响起。  
“嘿！加斯特，没想到你真的来了。”有人喊道。  
“什么？加斯特……？”  
窥探者在听到这个大名鼎鼎的名字后不由回过头，而也就是这一瞬，半藏眯起眼睛，顷身伸出另一只手臂抱住了源氏的后背，指间埋藏的小型窃听器顺着惯性被掷了出去。年长的特工敛下警惕的眼眸，分开了刚才还在温情厮磨的唇，他看着他弟弟眼底中不该在此刻出现的欲望，皱起眉头说：“不成器的家伙。”  
年纪小的那位笑了两声，他侧过脸亲了亲就在鼻息之下的脸颊，就像个小无赖似的回应道：“是哥哥变得越来越色情，才会变成这样。”  
“闭嘴！”  
听见有脚步声靠近的半藏不能有大动作，他冷着脸，僵持着一脚挂在他弟弟腰际的姿势轻声斥责了一句。源氏不以为然，他挑衅似的在他哥哥的怒火之下低下头，一口咬上了今夜被细心打理过的脖颈。  
“等……”  
“刚才电梯外说话是谁？”源氏强硬地抬起了半藏刚想要低下的头，他朝着脖子以下的部分边啃咬着边冷静地发问。  
开阔的视野中已经没了前头同乘电梯的男人们，一位穿着黑色燕尾服的西洋人正面带笑容地看了过来，半藏微微颤抖着抚上源氏耸动在自己肩窝的头，侧过脸轻声说道：“是沃尔……啊！”恶劣的坏小子在听到想要的答案后，不知轻重地咬上了快要接近胸口的位置，毫无准备的年长者失态地叫出了声。

这个可恶的小兔崽子！  
半藏捂着嘴瞪了一眼那张扬起的脸，恨不得一拳头打上去。

“这不是邀请我来的沃尔先生吗？”顷刻就变成伪装对象语调的特工对于刚才的眼神报以暧昧的笑容，他放下腰间的小腿，转身揽着“女伴”的腰以娴熟的对话方式回应着。  
“好久不见，加斯特。真没想到你居然真的来参加拍卖会了。”富商沃尔和源氏寒暄了两句后，就把目光看向了因刚才“激情”而变得衣衫凌乱的半藏。那毫不掩饰的淫邪目光从那肩膀上被咬出红印的地方一路往下，直至卡在了布料下所包裹的地方。他笑了笑，拍拍源氏的肩膀说，“你这次带来的女伴确实是上等货。”  
源氏回以同样的笑容，他携着半藏三两步走出了电梯口，居高临下地看着这位富商说：“当然。但是，他只属于我。”语毕，衣冠楚楚的白衣绅士拉过身侧的“女伴”，当着沃尔所谓面将手伸进了他所觊觎的衣服里面。  
“！”

不得不说，齐格勒说得很对，源氏在某些方面确实能本色出演那位“性欲旺盛、独占欲又强烈”的加斯特将军。  
但是，半藏也是在有了这样的认识后，开始后悔答应莫里森和源氏一起参与这次行动……

 

“哥哥，你可不能乱动，他还在看着。”  
中央大厅上的商品轮番变化，而坐在富商身边的“加斯特将军”却一心只顾着和他的“情人”调情，源氏窝在半藏的肩窝低声耳语着与任务毫不相干的话，而在他们面前坐着沃尔在落座后就不曾挪开目光，他的贪婪地随着源氏探进裙子的手一寸寸挪动——如果可以不顾形象，源氏相信这个起了色心的家伙还会流出口水。  
看来是上钩了。  
常常在工作中有私心的特工无耻地笑了。

他腾出一只手转过他哥哥那总是高昂的下巴亲吻了上去，随后用余光瞥向那双沉溺在自己妄想中的浑浊眸子一点点从羡慕转化为嫉妒。源氏得意地勾起了嘴角，探进衣服中的手压着半藏的后背使其更加靠近自己，接着又一个侧身挡住了所有下流的视线。  
“需要我给你灭灭火吗？”一语双关的话不知是说与谁听的，源氏微笑着松开了抬起半藏下巴的手，转而拿起了一旁的红酒，在他惬意地小饮了一口后，便低下头将那剩余的红色液体哺进了半藏的口中。完全没有想到事情会有这样发展的半藏微微有些怔愣，如血色般艳丽的红酒顺着微张的红唇中漏了出来，它们沿着白皙的脖子一路延绵到敞开的裙子里，留下了令人无限遐想的酒渍……  
琥珀色的眸子暗沉了下去，半藏太过明白接下来会演变成什么了。存有理智的年长者勾着弟弟的脖子，一把扯下源氏的领子在其耳边低声警告道：“不许胡来，还有任务。”  
“不行啊，哥哥……”源氏左手顺势抱住了跪窝在自己怀里的半藏，“你也知道，我们这次要假扮的可是那位荒淫强欲的将军和他那位像小野猫似的的情妇……”说着已经摸到大腿根的源氏暧昧地咬了口眼前淌着红酒的胸口。  
半藏轻哼了一声，但并不打算就此由着这个欲望旺盛的弟弟在任务中胡来，他眯起了眼睛，在源氏的手有意无意在向他调情时，忽地叉开两腿坐在了源氏的腿上，脑袋在温顺地靠向胸口的同时，双手钳制住了不安分的手——这本是一个不会引人注意、且符合伪装对象身份的的擒拿手段。

当然，如果没有让两人渐渐都硬起来的东西碰到一起，会更好。

“看起来，并不是我一个人想要假戏真做啊。”  
抓到把柄的小混蛋看着眼前人那沉下的尴尬脸色笑得格外高兴，他反手就着被拿住手腕的模样摸上了因跪坐姿势而显得更加挺翘的臀部，手指隔着薄薄的布料一圈一圈地从外到内地开始缩小着、锁定着他想要侵犯的地方……

“……够了！加斯特！”是在受不了这样氛围的沃尔跳了起来，而后者像是没听到似的仍旧抱着他的“情人”依依不舍地用手指描绘着穴口的形状，半藏颤抖着轻声呻吟了一句，沃尔赶紧叫来身边的侍从连推带拉地赶紧把两人塞进了厕所，并告诫了所有人不许靠近，“你……你早点解决！我会帮你压住压轴拍品的价钱。”  
“你确认不是你需要解决一下？”忙中抽空的源氏边安抚着舞伴的身体，边意有所指地看向了沃尔那鼓鼓的裤裆。  
“不用！”  
大门“嗙”地一声被人从外关上了，源氏悻悻地转过头看着被自己摆放在洗手台上的人，他  
扯开了自己的领带，俯身压在了半藏的身上说：“好了。现在只剩下我们了，哥哥你是要先做？还是先完成任务？”绅士抬起了他“女伴”的腿，从穿着高跟鞋的地方一路晚上亲吻，而半藏原本支撑着身体的另一只脚像是被挑逗得站不稳似的，他堪堪扶住了洗手台边缘，咬着嘴唇、艰难地说：“……任……啊！”

后半句话还没说完，不愿意听到这个选择的小混蛋捣乱似的把手指插进了炙热的后穴里，他磨蹭着他哥哥的脸颊，低声在其耳边絮絮地说着一些混账话：“哥哥还真是冷淡，不过我听说再冷的男人，直肠也是热的。”  
“唔……！”半藏捂着嘴侧过了身，他轻喘着别过脸不愿意让无赖的弟弟见到自己情动的样子。源氏意味深长地“嗯”了一声，他追逐着半藏避开的方向，一口咬上了眼前的耳垂说：“哥哥真的不要吗？你的穴口可是把我的手指夹得抽都抽不出来啊。”  
“……你闭嘴！”  
源氏笑了，他知道对于半藏的某些地方要适可而止些。于是他温情地吻上了半藏的脸颊，两指却在其体内强硬地开拓着——他太熟悉对于半藏来说的“舒服”。原本挂在源氏腰际两侧的双腿开始不自觉地收拢，穿着的高跟鞋落下了一只，还有一只勉强被蜷起的脚趾支撑着，但随着半藏小腿无知觉的磨蹭中，眼看着也将是要落下的命运时，源氏突然将其架在了自己的肩膀上，又重申了一遍自己的选择题：“现在我们只有两个选择，快点干你，或者快点干完。”

得寸进尺的小混球！

半藏抬手，软软地掐住了他弟弟的脖子，年长者那双恶狠狠的眼眸中，此刻满是惹得人施虐心大起的水光。源氏顾不得自己脖子上的威胁，他心情极好地吻着之前就沾上红酒的胸口——炽热的鼻息喷洒在肌肤上痒痒的，暖暖的。它们总是这样袭击着心口最柔软的位置，半藏闭起了眼睛，放弃似的松开了手说：“……快点。”  
这是最大的让步了。如果真的惹急了半藏，源氏觉得他真的有可能被一脚踹出这里，所以他们之间的调戏得适度而止。源氏附上了半藏掐着自己的手，将其引领到了自己的唇边，白西装绅士在今晚终于做了唯一一个可以与其称呼得意相配的动作。  
——他沿着那掌纹的纹路柔情地一路吻到手腕上露出的青筋后，抬起眼说：“是，女王陛下。我一定会把你全身都操爽的。”  
看起来源氏特工这辈子只要牵扯上半藏，就和绅士两个字毫无缘分了。

 

拍卖会中的艳情还在继续，奇怪的声动不断从们那头传来，沃尔站在门口像是一尊面色铁青的雕像似的，他问守候的人道：“还在继续？”耿直的侍从点了点头表示：里面的动静就没停过。  
沃尔抽了抽嘴角对里面的人喊道：“加斯特，还有半个小时就要到压轴拍卖品了！你快点！”  
不差一小会，里头就以一声勾人的呻吟作为回应道，沃尔知趣地决定再过二十分钟后再来找人。

“嘘，嘘，嘘……”源氏安抚着手下躁动的身体，亲吻着眼泪不停往下落的眼睑，被侵犯的后穴已经完全习惯了被插入的东西，它贪婪地吸附着缓慢抽插的柱身，沉溺于肉欲的身体食不知味地纠缠着和自己有着多年爱人关系的弟弟。  
“你今天真的……嗯！”紧致的包裹感让源氏舒服地哼了一声，他低下头咬开了包裹着半藏胸口的布料，一只备用的口红省着腹部的曲线落在了源氏的手边，他看着目光迷离的半藏，想起了在其下马车的一瞬，鬼使神差间他打开了盖子——可惜他并不懂得如何为他心爱的恋人画上妆容，依稀仅存在于书籍中的示范让原本好看的唇色变得有些艳俗，源氏俯下身吻上了不太符合心意的颜色，下身也随之更加挺进。  
“嗯……唔好深。”含糊说着话的半藏想要逃似的撑着上半身，正在兴头上的人哪里会放过他，源氏伸手扣住了半藏的腰，强硬地拉下勉强被破布缠绕的身体，他松开了正在与之厮磨的唇，却抬起了一条小腿架在自己的肩膀上。  
原本涂在半藏唇上的口红因为接吻的关系，印在了源氏的唇上，他抬着半藏的小腿，痴迷地从脚趾、脚踝一路向着大腿根部一点点吻去，沿路都是沾着他们彼此味道的红唇印。  
“源……”久久不动弹的举动令人着急得快要发疯，半藏颤抖着看向了自己正为之张开双腿的男人，他不自觉地扭动着腰，却说不出口那个词。或许是他原本的骄傲，也或许是他是作为年长者的自持。  
但源氏可以确信，这样的半藏就是他的命门。  
原本还有些控制的神经在那样的眼神下已经失去了理智，他将半藏双腿扛在肩膀上，两手压在其脖颈两侧，以绝对不容拒绝的姿态一次又一次地深入到最深处，敏感的地方被重重地碾压而过，身体被折起的人无法抑制地叫了出来，快感伴随着一直都难以抹去的羞耻感冲破了理智的防线，半藏哭泣着低声讨饶，可不想着这带着浓浓鼻音的哭腔会是最烈的催情药。  
“啊……唔！”越发激烈的情事中，半藏难以承受地一口咬上了源氏的肩膀，血腥的味道顺着口腔划下肚子，他绞着源氏那根的肉穴也越发紧——终于这场性事快要到尽头。

“……啊啊！”  
“啪嗒。”

高跟鞋的落地声映着两人满足的叹息，源氏侧脸压在了半藏的心口上，亲吻着、厮磨着情事后的温存，半藏没有力气理会他，连扯开交缠的手指都做不到。源氏撑起身体，又在他哥哥的嘴角边亲吻了两下后，才将自己拔出。  
被直接射入体内的精液顺着一时难以收拢的穴口淌了下来，它们顺着源氏留在大腿根的红唇印一路流到了脚踝，本就纤细的脚踝在此刻看起来更加色情。被蹂躏地花了妆的嘴唇、印着自己唇印和精液的双腿……源氏欣赏着赏心悦目的这一刻，又突发奇想出另一个点子——他拿起刚才还被使用过的口红，在半藏抗议的目光下再一次地抬起了那只腿，并为之穿上了高跟鞋。  
源氏笑了笑，咬开了口红的盖子，像是用马克笔书写一样在只有他能看到的肉体上写上了“Genji’s”.  
“那么好的东西，可不能不署名。哥哥你说是吧？”

 

据说，后来特工们顺利地拿到了“特殊舞会”贩卖人口的罪证，只是据说有一位参与该任务的特工受了很严重的伤。莫里斯身为改组织的指挥官本想对其进行慰问，可齐格勒医生却对此表示那是源氏特工的咎由自取。  
“莫里森，我甚至不觉得源氏这次是工伤。”  
“那该算什么？”  
“我也不清楚……反正他受了这个伤也挺开心的，你不用在意。”齐格勒想起源氏在达到诊疗室时还留着鼻血，就不由为自己的药材感到浪费。  
“……”  
而另一边沉默的莫里森对于齐格勒这句话出现了奇怪的理解偏差，他默默地在心里为下一次SM俱乐部的潜入定好了一份名单。

-End-


End file.
